Night Lights
by k8ty
Summary: Sequal to Fire Light, complete
1. Style Changes

-In school, Jay, Melanie, and Ellie are walking down the hall-

Melanie- Ah. Feel so much better than last time.

Ellie- Cause you're starting to stop?

Melanie- Cause I have a boyfriend now? And what you said.

Jay- You need to stop altogether. Wait...stop what?

Melanie- Oh my god. Did we not go over this hundreds of times?

Jay- Oh.

Melanie- Dummy.

Ellie- Hm. I'm really bored.

Melanie- Hi.

Emma- Hi.

Melanie- What's up?

Emma- Oh...looks up at Jay

Jay- Bye. walks away

Melanie- Ah well. They come and go.

Emma- Jay? Out of all the people in the world you date Jay!

Melanie- Mhm.

Emma- Ew! You have bad taste!

Melanie- Blah blah blah...Oh, I feel so sick...

Emma- See?

Melanie- No, I am sick, period.

Emma- Should of stayed home.

Melanie- Cramp.

Emma- Hm. I don't need to know this.

Melanie- oh, I'll announce it to everyone! HEY! GUESS WHAT!

people look

Melanie- Nevermind!

They continiue walking

Melanie- Hm.

Ellie- What?

Melanie- Nothing.

Emma- So tired.

Melanie- So am I.

Emma- Baby kept me up all night.

Melanie- I'm never having kids. If I do, shoot me. Please. Or, slap me, until I say I'm kidding.

Ellie- Okay. imitates shooting her Pew.

Melanie- Gack. pretends to be dying Augh! Murderer! Ellie is a murderer! I'm dying! falls and Ellie catches her

Ellie- I'm going to shoot you next, Emma! Run! puts her hand into the shape of a gun and aims it at Emma

Emma- Gee. Augh.

Ellie- Sorry. I forgot.

Emma- Fine. It's fine, because...you can't get me anyway! Runs

Ellie- Aha! Chases her, and Melanie runs after them

Melanie- Whoa! Calm down!

Mr. Raditch walks infrnt of them Runing and they skid to a halt infront of him, almost knocking him over

Raditch- Running in the hallway is not an appropriate thing to do. And, may I add, Miss Levaine, your outfit is not appropriate, either.

Camera moves down her, shwoing her outfit. It's a neon green spagetti strap tank top, and a black fishnet tank over it, and a short black pleaded skirt, and the folds are neon green on the inside. She's got her hair up in some funky style with bright green braids. She's got on black army boots and fishnet stockings and arm warmers

Melanie- What's wrong with it?

Raditch- Your skirt is a little too short. Don't let me catch you wearing something like that again.

Melanie- Oh. I wont.

Raditch walks away

Melanie- Let you catch me.

Ellie and Emma laugh, and the three walk down the hallway

Melanie- Manny!

Manny- Hey! Girl who never sleeps! Or who stays up until like one in the morning! Your mom was sleeping before you last night, right?

Melanie- Yeah!

Ellie- How do you know all of this about her?

Manny- I'm her cousin.

Melanie- Damn good one, too. We always talk.

Manny- That's how.

Ellie- Oh.

Melanie- me and Manny have business to attend to, so, may I be excused?

Elie- Sure...?

Melanie- walks away talking to Manny

-The next day, Emma and Ellie are sitting outside-

Emma- What if Manny turns her into a boyfriend stealing slut?

Ellie- Melanie's not that stupid.

Emma- You sure about that?

They watch as Manny and Melanie walk up in extremely trampy outfits

Ellie- Would you like to be suspended?

Emma- Or expelled?

Melanie- What? Oh, this. Um, we wanted to experiment.

Manny- See what happened if we wore this to school.

Ellie- Ding! Expelling Train coming this way, I think!

Emma- I gotta go.

Ellie- Why?

Emma- Look who's coming this way. gathers her stuff and stands up

Jay- walks up Emma. Ellie. Tramp. Friend.

Emma- Bye. Waks away

Melanie- Friend? Emma knows, Jay.

Manny- Tramp?

Ellie- You're dressed like it.

Melanie- Hmph.

Jay- Hallo. I am. Jay. Nice. To. Meet. You.

Melanie- glares at him

Jay- Whoa! Evil much.

Melanie- Hello. I. Am. Going. To. Kick. Your.

Ellie- Ok! That's enough!

Manny- Hrm, I think we look good.

Melanie- Me too. I feel so flashy!

Manny- But, just in case Raditch comes by. puts on a long sweatshirt and zippers it up.

Melanie- does the same

Jay- Aw come on!

Melanie- I thought you didn't know me, hun.

Jay- I do, but I thought you looked hot without the sweatshirt.

Melanie- Gee, I'd love to get suspended or expelled because of my outfit.

Jay- Ouch.

Melanie- Sorry. What are you doing here, anyway?

Jay- Visiting you. Only for the morning. Because I'm not allowed here.

Melanie- Aw.

Jay- But, it's worth it. Kinda. But now, I gotta go. I mean, now.

Melanie- Bye.

Jay- leaves

Ellie- Hm. Lucky to have a boyfriend. So unlucky to have him.

Melanie- Who's taken? I can name a few...

Ellie- J.T., Sean, by me, um, I can't think right now.

Melanie- Neither can I. Let's go in.

Ashley- Hey.

Melanie- Oh, hi.

Ashley- What's with the long sweatshirt?

Melanie- Cold. I'm sick.

Ashley- Why'd you come?

Melanie- Dunno. I'm tired, ok? Let's just go in.

Ashley- Fine.

-later Emma and Manny are walking down the hall-

Emma- Oh my god has Melanie beocme your best friend or something?

Manny- So what? We're good friends. She's not my bestest friend ever. But we get along really good so she's a good friend.

Emma- Don't turn her into your clone, okay?

Manny- What do you mean, 'My clone?'

Emma- Craig, hurting you, remember? I don't want something like that happening to her.

Manny- Cause she was on the edge of the cliff before? Where it was a long way down and pointy rocks at the bottom?

Emma- Yeah.

Manny- I'm not stupid enough to let that happen, okay?

Emma- Okay then.

Manny- Fine.

(End of part one, part two coming up soon!)


	2. Party Time

(Start of part two)

-After school, Manny and Melanie are hanging out at The Dot, their sweatshirts are off-

Manny- Oh, party tonight? At like 10.

Melanie- Where is it?

Manny- House party.

Melanie- Wait, you mean there's a house party? Like, a real teenage party? With beer, teens, and hook-ups all over?

Manny- Yes!

Melanie- I'm there.

Spinner- Manny. Girl.

Manny- ignores him

Melanie- Hello. Melanie.

Spinner- Hello.

Manny- whispers Ignore him...ignore him...

Melanie- Um, me and Manny, um, busy. Can we please be left alone? No offense.

Spinner walks away

Melanie- Where we meeting at?

Manny- My place? Wear something similar to what your wearing right now. Or wait, come dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt, you're the same size as me, right?

Melanie- Duh. I'm wearing your clothes right now.

Manny- Oh yeah. Well, come over at 8. 8:30 latest.

Melanie- 8. Then we'll have extra time.

Manny- I'll let you wear my old outfit. Something.

Melanie- Deal.

Manny- You're wearing your own underwear, so bring something that shows above the pants line.

Melanie- Have nothing. Wanna go shopping?

Manny- Now?

Melanie- Ding ding ding!

They pull on their sweatshirts and leave

-outside Emma's house-

Ellie- Sorry, I was suppost to meet you here?

Emma- We've got a major problem!

Ellie- Manny. I know.

Emma- And Melanie! Did you see what she was wearing today?

Ellie- She's becoming a total trampy skank? Yeah, I know.

Emma- We've gotta gain back control of her, before she be basically turns into another Manny!

Ellie- Gee, you make her sound like she's just an object.

Emma- She isn't. Right now I have a headache, and I'm so tired.

Elie- Should I go?

Emma- You can stay if you want. I don't care.

-At the mall, Manny and Meanie are shopping for things for Melanie to wear-

Melanie- There's so much stuff in here...

Manny- This looks like one of my shirts! My cut of blue one.

Melanie- It's black. And looks gothic. And like your shirt in a diferent version.

Manny- you should get it!

Melanie- I'm a gothic tramp...then...I should get these jeans. They're cute cause they're faded blackish-blue. And lowline, so if I get a pair of underwear, like these, they'd show over it, cause it's thong-ish. Which is cool, right?

Manny- Try.

Melanie tries them on and walks out of the stall

Manny- You. Look. So. Good.

Melanie- Thanks! It's riding up my butt, did I mention?

Manny- It hurts, doesn't it? You can't get it out, either.

Melanie- Ow.

Manny- Hm. Let's go home now. I have some stuff there you can use. Plus, it's almost time for the party.

-back at Manny's house, the girls walk into Manny's room, and take off their sweatshirts-

Melanie- Big. I've seen it before.

Manny- You're here like everyday. Back to you. You could use some make-up and accesories.

Melanie- I've got some things.

Manny- how about lay off the gothic look for now? Just the top will do.

Melaine-fine.

Manny- Hoop earrings. Essential. puts them on Melanie

Melanie- nice.

Manny does melanie's makeup for her

Melanie- I look nice a version of Britney Spears, if I had blonde hair instead of dyed red.

Manny- You do look like her, because of the makeup. Little bit of body.

Melanie- Cool. That's good, right?

Manny- Really good. Since it's natural and you didn't get plastic surgery.

Melanie- I bet you Britney had surgery. Especially...

Manny- I know. I bet you she did, too.

Melanie- I really don't like her.

Manny- sits on her bed and lies back

Menalie- let's examine Manuella Santos' outfit! Gorgeous pink tube-top, fits her perfectly, faded blue jeans, pink thong, sticking out, and look! little tiny rhinstones on it!

Manny- laughing

Melanie- And let's not forget those big silver hoop earrings! They're the same as mine!

Manny- Ok that's enough,

Melanie- Manuella Santos, everybody! puts on a black hat with rhinestone around the edge ooh, shiny.

Manny- You should wear that!

Melanie-I will.

-Emma's house-

Emma- calling Manny's cell phone and gets her voicemail Hey, Manny, it's Emma. Give me a call back when you can! Talk to you later. bye. hangs up

Ellie- They're fine! Let's see how things go, okay? Calm down. Plus, I've gotta go. See you. leaves

-At the party-

Melanie- Awesome! Hey, let's get Jay here.

Manny- No. Leave him. He deserves to miss this.

Melanie- Fine.

Manny- There are plenty of guys here.

Two guys walk up to them and take their hands

Manny- See?

they dance to music and drink

Melanie- Hey!

Manny- What?

Melanie- You look fuzzy.

Manny- You're fuzzy!

Melanie- oh no.

A guy kisses her

Melanie- no, I got a--

He kisses her again

Melanie- I have a boyfriend! Stop it!

he kisses her again

Melanie- NO! He kisses her again and she slaps him

Guy- Ha. Tom is my name. pushes her up to a wall

Melanie- What are you doing?

Tom- Things. He takes his fingers and moves them down her front

Melanie- Stop it now!

Tom- Nah.

Melanie- my dad's a cop. Tries to escape him

Tom- You're dad. pushes her back is dead.

Melanie- How'd you know that?

Tom- I do. And, you're cute. it's sad you have a boyfriend. You'd like me better.

Melanie- widens eyes as she continiues to be pinned to a wall


	3. Upstairs

(start of part three)

-At Emma's house, she's getting ready to leave and look for Manny-

Emma- mom! I gotta go somewhere!

Spike- Where?

Emma- I wanted to hang out with that new girl and make her feel welcome.

Spike- Go ahead.

Emma leaves her house for Manny's

-At the party, Melanie is still being pushed against the wall-

Melanie- What?

Tom- I'll let you go.

Melanie- good.

Tom- On one account.

Melanie- What?

Tom- You date me. Instead of Jay.

Melanie- I can't he's my--

Tom pushes her into the wall harder

Melanie- OK! Fine! Let me go.

Tom- And you gotta act like I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend.

Melanie- Whatever.

Tom- Don't whatever me. Come upstairs with me.

Melanie- no. gets pushed Ok, ok. stop doing that!

-Emma is at Manny's house-

Emma- Manny?

She head's back to her house and tries Manny's cell

Manny- picks up Yeah?

Emma- Where are you!

Manny- At a house party! Remember it? Come over! hangs up

Emma- Manny? Manny!

-Upstairs with Melanie and Tom-

Melanie- I don't want to do this!

Tom- You want to?

Melanie- No!

Tom- Yes? Okay.

Melanie- NO!

Tom unties the front of her shirt

Melanie- Are you deaf? Stop it! No...please...

Tom- Ignores her and keeps going

Melanie- No! No!

Tom- stops and throws her on a couch and begins to rape her

-Emma is walking to the house party-

Emma- walks inside

Manny- Emma! Hi!

Emma- What are you wearing!

Manny- What are you wearing?

Emma- Clothes, unlike you.

Manny- Funny. Leans on a wall

Emma- Are you drunk?

Manny- Maybe. You should of seen Melanie.

Emma- Melanie's here!

Manny- She went upstairs with Tom!

Emma- Tom!

Manny- They were so hiccups cute.

Emma- oh god.

She walks upstairs and looks in each room and finally finds Tom and Melanie in the last room and gasps

Emma- Oh my god sorry!

Melanie- Emma! Please!

Emma- notices she has tearstained cheeks What are you doing to her!

Tom- Same thing I'm doing to you. He grabs her and throws her on the couch also and rapes both of them

Emma- Let me go!

Tom- No. starts to beat them

-20 minutes later downstairs-

Emma and Melanie come running down the stairs looking tattered and bruised

Emma- I can't take it! We've gotta tell someone!

Melanie- No!

Emma- Please! I can't deal with it!

Melanie- You go tell.

Emma- Can't without you. You're a piece of evidence!

Melanie- Why am I a piece of evidence?

Emma Because I don't know what happened before I got there and you do!

Melanie- Monday. We go to Sauve. During lunch.

Emma- Deal. Let's grab Manny and get out of here.

Melanie- Good. I'm still shaking.

They walk up to Manny who's dancing with another guy

Emma- We have to leave now!

Manny- Aw come on!

Emma- grabs Manny's arm and pulls her out

-outside of the house-

Manny- Emma you don't know how to have fun! hiccups

Emma- You're drunk, me and Melanie are scarred for life. Mm, loads of fun.

Manny- What hiccups do you mean?

Emma- Nevermind. Let's go.

Manny- walks into the street as cars are coming

Melanie- Manny! Runs into the street and pushes her out of their way Holy crap are you seriously that drunk?

Manny- What about you? You drank.

Melanie- Not like you. I saw you before I...went...upstairs...

Manny- So anyway. I saw you and Tom going upstairs. What happened?

Melanie- We kissed. That's all. Let's drop it Let's go to my house until she sobers off, deal?

Emma- Good idea.

-at Melanie's house-

Emma- This is your room? It's so dark.

Melanie- Yeah well do you not see me in school? Expect to see fluffy pink pillows and frilly white and pink curtains?

Manny- Haha! Melanie with pink!

Emma- No...

Melanie- Wanna sleep here? Just cause.

Emma- Good idea.

the three girls fall asleep


	4. Counseling

(start of part four)

-Monday in school, Melanie is back to her old self again, and she's walking down the hall with Emma-

Emma- Let's go!

Meanie- Stop rushing me! We have to wait!

Ellie- Wait for what?

Ashley- What's going on?

Melanie & Emma- Nothing.

Ashley- Honestly. We can keep a secret.

Melanie- We went to a party.

Ellie- What happened there? You're all freaked out.

Melanie- I met this guy, Tom...

Emma- And I met him after her.

Melanie- He's a jerk, okay?

Ashley- What happened?

Melanie- I followed him into another room, and he showed me a scary movie. I can still see the pictures of it in my head...

Emma- Yeah, yeah. He showed her a scary movie. I walked in on them halfway through, and he showed it to me, too.

Ashley- Mhm.

Ellie- Oh, what movie was it?

Melanie- Some crap. But, times ticking, we gotta go. Bye!

Emma and Melanie walk away

Ellie- Oh, I would of loved to see that scary movie.

Ashley- I bet. Hold on. Melanie!

Ashley runs up to Emma and Melanie again

Ashley- Is that all that happened?

Melanie- Gee, what do you think?

Ashley- You guys didn't kiss?

Melanie stops walking

Melanie- Fine. We did something.

Ashley- Did you do anything more than a kiss?

Melanie- Yes. Shut up. continiues walking

Ashley- How did it happen?

Emma- Can you leave us alone?

Ashley- It wasn't a movie. It was real, wasn't it?

Melanie- stops walking again You're not going to shut up, are you?

Ashley- He did something scary to you, didn't he?

Melanie- turns around, trying to hide that she's starting to cry from Ashley Yeah...I said no...and Emma came in...and...he...started to do it to both of us at the same time...then he hit us over and over...and...She turns back around and Ashley sees she is crying

Ashley- Oh...so he did...you know...

Melanie- Rape? Yeah. He threatened me about it, too. He told me to be his girlfriend and date him and stop seeing Jay or else he'd hurt me again. What choice did I have?

Emma- Whoa. Didn't know that part.

Ashley- Go to Sauve. Now.

Melanie- I was! Until you interrupted me!

Ashley- walks away

Melanie and Emma continiue to walk, until they get to Sauve's office. They stand outside

Emma- you ready?

Melanie- Not totally, but I'm ready enough.

They walk inside

-In Mr. Simpson's classroom-

Ashley- whispering Paige.

Paige- What?

Ashley- I need your help with something. Or, someone else needs your help.

Paige- Who? About what?

Ashley- Melanie.

Paige- Why?

Ashley- She met this guy at a party, and he took her upstairs and he..you know. But, she told me she had no choice. He said he'd beat her if she didn't, and to break up with Jay and date him instead, and if she didn't he'd beat her too. She told me when they got upstairs, he hit her anyway, and then Emma walked in, and the guy took her and threw her on the foor and did the same thing he had done to Melanie.

Paige- Who did it?

Ashley- A guy named Tom I think.

Paige- What do you want me to do about it?

Ashley- Can you talk to her?

Paige- Me? Because of Dean? Gee.

Ashley- Because you've experience this before.

Paige- Dean didn't do exactly that to me. He didn't beat me. I lost the case.

Ashley- Yeah. Can you please just talk to her about it? Ask her what happened?

Paige- I'll try.

Ashley- Thanks.

-Back in Ms. Sauve's office-

Ms. Sauve- Wow. That's harsh.

Melanie- crying I didn't mean to.

Ms. Sauve- It's not your fault, you were being threatened.

Emma- Can we press charges? Now? I'd like to get him in jail as soon as possible, so this doesn't happen to anybody else.

Melanie- Yeah.

Ms. Sauve- Well, we'll need to get some evidence. We need to take some tests. Do not talk to Tom.

Melanie- Like I'd ever talk to him again. But I just need to ask him one question?

Ms. Sauve- What is it?

Melanie- If he used anything.

Ms. Sauve- We need to get you to a doctor. Tomorrow morning.

Melanie- Deal.

Emma- Me?

Ms. Sauve- You too.

Emma- Good.

Melanie- Tomorrow morning?

Ms. Sauve- Tomorrow morning.

Melanie and Emma smile

end of episode


End file.
